Mai's love, Joey's 24 hours
by Pink Cherry Diva
Summary: JoeyxMai. Just as the title says with a little bit of a twist.
1. First hour

**Mai's Love, Joey's 24 Hours**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: I don't own it!

**Chapter 1**

**First hour**

"My move!" shouted a blonde boy teenager during a duel.

"That's right Joey. Draw your last card." said a teen girl pushing her sunglasses further up on her nose.

"Brianna, you won't win." Joey drew a card, he put on a cheesy grin. "I play Red Eyes Black Dragon! Attack!"

Red Eyes gathered power in his mouth.

"You win, but, so do I." Brianna pulled a pistol out from her belt and shot.

Joey fell back yelling out in pain while Brianna escaped over the edge of the building and on a helicopter.

Red Eyes nudged his master to make sure he was still alive.

"I'm okay Red Eyes. I don't think she hit." Joey ensured. He lifted his hand from where he instinctively put it and noticed his shirt was covered in blood. "Damn it!"

"Joey!" shouted a long haired blonde teen from the corner of the building. She ran toward him.

"Mai!"

"I won my match, now all we have to do is find Kaiba so we can get off this damn island."

"It looks like I'm staying here Mai."

"What are you saying blondey?"

Joey lifted his hand revealing the blood wound that was now bigger.

"That bastard shot you!"

"See, you have to go without me."

Mai saw Joey's eyes become soft as if he about to let go. "Joey, hang on." Her hair started blowing in over her shoulders by unnatural winds. She looked back to see Kaiba's helicopter hovering next to the building.

Kaiba was sitting pretty in the cab stuck up as usually. He looked out the window to see Mai waving her arms calling his name.

"Hey bro, shouldn't we help them?" questioned Mokaba.

"Those worthless duelists? Why? Without them it's less competition between me and Yami."

Mokaba glared at his brother who wasn't paying attention. "Roland! Land so we can pick up Joey and Mai."

"But Mokaba sir, your brother..." stuttered Roland.

"I do care! Go!"

"Right away!"

The helicopter landed and Mokaba signaled the two to get in. "Get Joey up! This is no time to sleep!"

"He's been shot!" shouted Mai.

"What a loser." Kaiba muttered.

Mai got up and ran over to the helicopter to be able to speak over the engine. "We have to get him to a hospital!"

"Why? What did Whealer ever do for me?" said Kaiba leaning against the copter door.

"You bastard! Come on!" cursed Mai clenching her fists.

"Fine, but only because he's sou much fun to kick the crap out of."

Kaiba and Mai helped Joey into the helicopter and radioed a hospital near by.

Mai laid her head down on Joey's shoulder while he laid there looking asleep.

**FIN:**

Nut: That's chapter one.

Shawlynn: Short...

Nut: Yeah, I know.

Semi-Somethin': Leave a review and see what happens in hour two!

Spring-Bomb: Yeah! The author isn't in the hyper mood right now other wise this ending author's note would be funny.

(Brought to you by; Boredom)


	2. Hour Two

**Mai's Love, Joey's 24 Hours**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Hello! Peeps!

Spring-Bomb: She has decided to keep this a Joey/Mai pairing!

Dark-Ego: Sorry people who wanted the Valon/Mai pairing…

Semi-Somethin': But there is a new story coming that's called Triangle that The Nut is typing that deals with the love triangle pairing of Valon/Mai/Joey pairing.

Shawlynn: So read that one if you like the Valon/Mai/Joey pairing.

Sugar-Jak: Or the Valon/Mai since that's a pairing too…

Nut: I love Valon… (Drools) But someone has to do the disclaimer!

All except Nut: (Gulp)

Nut: Oh Shawlynn… (Pulls out frying pan)

Shawlynn: Oh no! No way!

(5 minutes later)

Shawlynn: The… Nut… doesn't… own… it… X.x

Nut: Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Hour 2**

Mai sat on the turquoise seating in the highly expensive helicopter with Kaiba's exclusive label on both sides. She had both her legs and arms crossed trying to hide her feelings toward Joey. Her eyes would give her away to anyone else, but the two she was riding with could never tell the difference between her tough girl pose and her about to burst out crying body language.

Except for the long haired shrimp that noticed how sad she was the moment she got on the helicopter and started taking care of blondey.

"It's okay Mai." he said with a cheerful voice. "My brother has hired the most experienced surgeons in the world. They'll heal Joey in a snap!" Mokaba hop turned to his brother who had his pride so far up in the clouds he didn't hear a thing. "Right bro?"

"Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever. As long as you two love birds leave my sight afterwards." he commanded not turning his egotistic head away from the oval window.

"You…!" Mai was about to cuss him out, once again, but was stopped a sudden stir from Joey. "Joey?"

Joey slowly opened his eyes only to look upon blurry figures in his environment. "Mai?" he asked looking around and moving his free hand around like a blind person.

Mai gently gripped his hand so not to startle him and brushed his messed up bangs out of his eyes. "Yes, Joey?"

"I won right?" he asked with a cheesy smile.

"Huh?"

"The duel, I won." His smile faded as he turned his head toward Mai. "But she shot me… that's why I feel all this pain in my side. It wasn't from winning a duel and having a serious case of butterflies after. Was it?"

"Yes, you did win Joey and she did shoot you, but we're on our way to the Kaiba Corp. where the best doctors around the world help people like you." She said with relief that Joey could still put a little humor in her day.

"Yeah? They can help me?" He turned his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. "Mai, it hurts."

"I know Joey…"

"Please, will you two suck it up!" shouted Kaiba at the top of his lungs. "I did not agree to take him to the hospital so I could listen to his stupid hallucinations and your goopy love talk! I only said I would because it's so much fun just to crush him in a duel, and that's about all…"

"Listen here Kaiba!" Joey said in a serious but still weak tone. "Once this is over, I challenge you to a duel. The loser never plays against that person again. Deal?"

"You're on Wheeler. I can't wait to see you cry and go screaming to Yugi to save your butt once again." He said with a death glare in his eyes.

"Not this time. Yugi will stay out of this one."

"Such brave words for a little puppy dog!"

"Knock it off, both of you!" shouted Mai squeezing the blonde's hand.

An awkward silence hit the room as the three boys stared at the woman with flames of anger and passion in her eyes.

"Whatever." Kaiba broke the silence and looked out the window once again.

"Way to go Mai." congratulated Mokaba walking to Joey's side. "Hang in there Joey. We're almost there."

"Thanks Mokaba." Joey tilted his head to the side again and closed his eyes, not really going back to sleep but letting his heavy eye lids fall.

"Kaiba sir!" yelled the pilot of the helicopter.

"What is it?" he asked voice hard like brick wall.

"An 3 unidentified helicopters have just surrounded us!"

"What!" Kaiba got up and ran to the 2nd pilot seat and putting on radio ear muffs. "This is Seto Kaiba connecting to the three other copters please respond!"

"Why hello there Kaiba." said an Australian accent.

"Long time, no see. Ay Kaiba?" said other voice.

"Raphael speaking. How can I be of service?" he said laughing with the other two.

**Fin/End**

Nut: Phew… (wipes off sweat)

Shawlynn: You were actually sweating typing this?

Nut: YES! IT IS VERY HARD TYPING A STORY! .

Shawlynn: 0.o'

Spring-Bomb: Can I blow something up?

Sugar-Jak: No.

Dark-Ego: Yeah, do it!

Kage'em: You guys are all freaks!

All except Kage'em: . (Gang up on him)

Kage'em: x.x

Nut: Now for the spanks!

**Princess Sami of Alania:** Yay! Another Joey fan girl! Go U! But not when your trying to kill me! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I updated... see?

**Catholic and Proud:** Uh... thank you...

**Killer109:** Please don't kill me! I kept it a Joey/Mai pairing!

**Yugi Light Keeps Me Pure:** I kept it Joey/Mai and the Triangle story I'm writing... it was inspired by your suggestion and my love for Valon! Go u!

**Tsuki-Wheeler:** How could you have a name that deals with Joey and say you shooting him is cool! .

**Princess Sami of Alania:** I sorry... I kept it a Joey/Mai pairing but will you still read this story? .

**Shinsuka3989:** Joey/Mai it is! I know! I was said too! I almost cried... okay I DID! So WHATEVER!

**Ripper-Roo: **You couldn't just email me could you?

**RoseCrusader: **Hi Jenny! Glad you liked it!

**Galleria: **Geez! Okay Joey/Mai it is!

**chickie:** What are all the Setos for? Valon/Mai no no? Huh?

**Kikyoreborn9295:** I hate Kikyo... but anyways... Joey/Mai! There you have it!

Nut: Laters!


	3. Thrid Hour

**Mai's Love, Joey's 24 Hours**

**By Jabber-Nut Foxypants**

Nut: Whoot! Chapter three is finally here!

Shawlynn: About time slacker! Don't you agree readers?

Reader: (Nods head)

Nut: Yeah, so what? I take my time updating! I have to think my stories through to be able to put them on paper!

Sugar-Jak: Yeah, sure ya do!

Semi-Somethin': So, whose turn is it to do the disclaimer?

…

Semi-Somethin': A simple "you" would have been appreciated…

Spring-Bomb: The Nut does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, though she loves Valon, she still doesn't own it. But she does own a new character that might come in sooner or later.

Nut: So enjoy!

Semi-Somethin': And of course I was interrupted…

**Chapter 3**

**Hour Three**

"Valon! Alastor! Raphael! What in the hell do you think you're doing here!" asked Kaiba practically shaking the helicopter with his loud voice.

"Ah, is that anyway to greet old friends mate?" said Valon with a smirk on his face.

"Is that… Valon?" struggled Joey trying to move his aching head.

"This is none of your business Wheeler!" snapped Kaiba.

"Joey, careful. Don't strain yourself. Okay?" warned Mai with a deep softness in her voice.

"I'm can take him!"

"Kaiba, tell miss Valentine that I've come to help get her away from that Wheeler fellow," demanded Valon shocking his fellow friends.

"Valon. That's not what we came for!" shouted Alastor through the intercom.

"Yeah, we want to blow that copter up. Remember what happened last time you got involved with that girl!" followed Raphael with his dark tone.

"So, I broke my arm! What does that have to do with anything!" responded Valon. "I love Miss Valentine and there's nothin' you blokes can do about it!"

"Why you little!"

"Fine, we'll blow you up along with the Wheeler family!"

Raphael and Alastor trapped Valon between the two 5000 pound helicopters making him a victim to an inescapable trap.

"Wheeler isn't part of my family! His girl friend is a close friend of mine!" snapped Kaiba before seeing Valor's predicament. "Mai, you might want to see this."

Mai slowly walked to the pilot cab and looked out the low window. She gasped when she saw Alastor and Raphael crushing Valon's helicopter into a compact piece of metal. "Valon!"

Mokaba, who was busy taking care of Joey, decided to take a look. He also glared and thought up a plan. "Seto! We have to do something!"

"Why? About time that Australian biker punk got what he deserves." Kaiba stated bluntly just watching as Valon was getting crushed.

A hardly able to understand static voice started coming from the helicopter speaker.

"I think it's for you." Kaiba said handed the mouth piece to Mai and went back to starring at the trio.

_cccccccccccrrrrrrcrcrrrrrrrccvvvvvvvcrrrrrrrr…_

'Valon' Mai thought as she held the piece. She closed her eyes before opening then shouting, "Kaiba! Do something! Valon may be a jerk but he also saved me! Please save him! I'll do anything!"

Kaiba glared and gritted his teeth about helping someone else with their problems. "Fine, but don't think I'll do it again!" He put on his head phones and sat down. "Mai, tell Valon to get to the back of his helicopter! Roland get right behind them. Raphael and Alastor are too distracted with trying to kill Valon then to pay attention to us."

Mai pushed the button on the side of the phone and spoke. "Valon, get to the tail of your helicopter…"

"And tell him not to anything unless we tell him!"

"And just listen to my directions."

_ccccccccvvrrrrrrrvvvccccccccrvvvsccccc_

Once the Kaiba copter was close to Valon's he signaled Mai to continue the instructions.

"Valon, open the hatch to the back of your helicopter and jump. Don't argue just do it, put on a parachute if it will make you feel better." Mai explained watching the tail metal.

"Raphael! The twerps are telling him how to escape!" shouted Alastor with a total loss of his temper.

"I know. And he won't survive if we drop him in the ocean!" hinted Raphael with a smile.

"Or a missile!"

Mai gasped. "Kaiba!"

"If Valon isn't dead already, he should jump right about now!" Just as Kaiba said the last few words the latch opened and Valon came flying out of it. "Roland! Code 9 maneuver 16.7!"

"Right!"

"Mai! Go hold on to Wheeler! Mokaba hold on to something! We're going for a twist!"

Mai went and wrapped her arms around Joey's body.

"Mai, what's going on?" Joey struggled putting his body in a comfortable position for her to hold.

"I don't know exactly but we're going to add Valon to the party."

The helicopter suddenly turned on its side and Mokaba called out through the Kaiba copter's side door to Valon who was floating down on his parachute. He watched as Alastor and Raphael fired missiles at his copter. It burst into radiant flames and the hunk of leftover metal fell like a bowling ball into the water. He was close the door of the helicopter when Alastor's helicopter shot a missile right at him.

"Oh blimey!" whispered Valon as his life flashed before his eyes. The missile was poorly fired and clipped the side of Valon's parachute causing him to fall rapidly to the Kaiba copter. He hit his head hard on the side of the metal and Mokaba pulled him into the cab.

The helicopter started straightening when an abrupt stop happened wiping out any sign of light or sound.

**Fin**

Nut: Again, I'm sorry for not updating for a very long time but now I'm going out to eat with my's family so we ya all later!

Laters!

-Nut-


End file.
